Switched
by Crikeynettle
Summary: After a confusing night involving a 'spell' book and an accidental kiss, Satoshi and Dark awake to find that they've switched bodies. Where will they go from here? Please read and review, hope you like it! x
1. Kiss

Hi there!

This was meant to be a little oneshot for my other fanfiction _Love_, a collection of little drabbles, but I decided it was a bit too long, so I gave it it's very own fanfiction! The plot was a request from Feathery Fear. : )

**Dedication:**Feathery Fear! Hope I did your idea justice!

**Summary:** Okay… so basically Dai, Dark, Krad and Sato have all separated, they attend the same school and are quite happy. Then one night when Dark's trying to steal a book filled with poetry, Satoshi and him 'accidentally' kiss, and the next morning they awake to find they've switched bodies… so Satoshi is in Dark's body, and Dark's in Satoshi's… if you get me.

I hope you like it! xXx

* * *

**Switched**

Daisuke groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, the morning light shining from the window making his eyes sting. He half expected Dark to comment about how he'd been asleep for too long and how he was going to be late… but no rant about Daisuke's accidental lie-in came to greet Daisuke as he slowly adjusted to the new morning.

Daisuke had been quite pleased that he'd got his own body back, hell, he was ecstatic! Life could finally go back to how it used to be… or as much as it could return. His life would always be a little different from everyone else's, but it was relatively normal compared to having an 'angel' residing in the back of your mind now.

The point was… having his own life was amazing. Fantastic, even…. It was just a little odd; not having Dark with him at all times… To tell the truth, it was a little lonely nowadays… true, Dark and him had only been separated for about a month, but it felt like longer. Much longer.

It was the mornings that were tricky. Daisuke always expected to hear a warm (sometimes annoying) voice in the back of his head – no worries though.

He smiled, jumping out of bed.

He'd get used to the new change sooner or later.

Daisuke ran a hand through his messy hair, deciding to deal with that problem later; he moved onto the next hurdle: waking up Dark.

See – it wasn't as if Dark was out of his life completely – there was just a big different between having someone in your life and having someone with you all the time in your own head. Big difference. Dark was even living in the same house as him, he attended the same school, he was basically with Daisuke for every waking moment, but it still felt different.

Daisuke trod down the hallway to Dark's room, which had been transformed from their dusty guest room to Dark's new bedroom. Daisuke slowly opened the door and the peaceful sight of Dark sleeping away blissfully met Daisuke's tired eyes.

Dark's sleeping form was a real contrast from how he acted normally… everything was so quiet and relaxed when Dark lay resting, the sharp sunlight bathing him in a soft light… Daisuke smiled happily at the sight that caught his eyes, then coughed loudly.

Dark jumped up, dreary eyed and surprised, mumbling something about "five more minutes".

Daisuke sighed and left him be, in favour of getting himself ready for school.

-

Satoshi walked down the street, keeping up his fast pace despite his tired and aching muscles that moaned in discomfort. Krad was strolling along, slightly behind Satoshi. Satoshi's ice blue eyes glazed over as Krad opened his mouth to talk. No doubt another harsh comment that consisted of Krad's pessimistic views about the school day ahead of them. The blond angel had been positively ecstatic about the sudden separation, and Satoshi couldn't pretend that he wasn't mildly pleased by the turn of events as well. It still meant living with Krad, but he could manage that. It also made it easier to do his 'job' as well. His father kept pestering him to destroy Dark, and seeing Dark every day at school made it a lot easier to focus.

Despite his Father's persistence, Satoshi couldn't quite work out why Dark had to be stopped anymore. Their separation had turned both angels into living, breathing, functioning humans… there was no more magic hanging over them than anyone else. The only thing that made them any different was that they _knew_what they were… and all of the publicity about the Phantom Thief Dark attending their public school.

Satoshi shook his head, wondering what his Father wanted and why would get Satoshi absolutely nowhere in the world of school… he should just try to focus on the work in front of him and just function…

He'd been taught how to do that for many, many years and it hadn't caused him any problems until now.

Until now…

-

Dark's lips quirked upwards in a half-hidden smirk as he neared the gates of the school. Daisuke was walking next to him; the redhead was still annoyed by all the publicity… Dark could tell. That didn't stop him enjoying all the attention, cameras and adoration though… he had been instructed to avoid the many journalists as much as possible. The police hadn't been able to arrest, however much they wanted to, on account of Daisuke's Grandfather pulling a few strings. He hadn't known how well that guy was connected.

Dark still couldn't figure out why Satoshi and his all important force of 'special' officers hadn't arrested him on sight – in fact, he even attended the same school as that guy! Frankly, Dark couldn't work out why the blue eyed boy was being so nice to him in public. He wished he could say the same about Krad. He'd had many a lecture on violence and many, many detentions thanks to Krad. Things were so different when Satoshi and himself were alone, fighting over artwork… there would be the same snide comments and the attempts to capture him as there always was… but at school, Satoshi was a completely different person.

A journalist sauntered up to Dark with a huge grin on her face, and a TV crew behind her back.

"Mr Dark," She started to say, giving a dismissing glace to Daisuke, "How does it feel to experience a normal education? What's it like for a handsome celebrity," She gave him a soft smirk, "like you to try and make friends?"

Dark grinned at her, about to answer when Daisuke rolled his eyes and leaned across Dark to speak into the microphone the woman was holding in front of Dark to say, "You shouldn't say things to him like that, it'll only boost his ego. And it's making us late for class."

The journalist and the entire camera crew behind her gave Daisuke a murderous look.

Dark almost laughed, but recovered his cool. He smirked and said softly, "Another time, maybe?" and then gave the woman his deadly smile. Oh yes, he could practically _hear_ her (and her entire TV crew) swooning as he turned away and walked casually into the school. With extra casual. He gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"You shouldn't look so pleased with yourself!" Daisuke pouted.

"I_am_ pleased with myself."

-

Dark panted. This was hard work… he never remembered it being _this_ tricky… maybe he was getting weaker? Naw – could never happen. This was defiantly getting harder. He let himself regain his cool and catch his breath in the safety of the shadows for a few seconds before running out and attempting to get past the traps and officers. The officers were easy as pie… It was Satoshi's traps that were getting him down… there were so many, and they were so hard… he'd had to wriggle out of countless nets, dodge too many sharp objects that fired past him, and come too close to getting killed or worse, caught, for his liking.

Was it worth it? He didn't even know what he was fighting for… he swore as something sharp hit his upper arm. Another sharp object hit his thigh. He let the sense of pain overtake him for the briefest of moments, wincing and moaning, before deciding that was enough time taken over his poor limbs… and enough time embarrassing himself, to be honest.

He felt another weapon fly past him, narrowly missing his left cheek. Where were they coming from? He gritted his teeth in desperation. He couldn't see a damn thing in the darkness that surrounded him. He tried to get as close to a wall as possible… He felt something against his back and pushed himself up against it, trying to make as little body exposed to the weapons flying past him. The wall behind him suddenly decided to give way, and before Dark could stop himself, he was falling into another room. He looked up, heart racing, and realised that the 'wall' he'd been leaning against had been a door. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He quickly jumped up before anybody might see his not-so-graceful fall, and examined the room. It was brighter than the corridors he'd been running through; it was lit with candle's, giving the room a much softer feel. In the middle of the room was a book, which looked as if it had just been dropped. Other than the book, the room appeared empty… Dark gave the shadows a suspicious glare before creeping over to the book.

Who said that he'd lost all his 'magic' when he'd separated from Daisuke? He could practically smell the magical and somewhat alluring aura seeping from this book. He knew that this was what he'd been looking for – now if he could just grab this and get out…

He looked down at the book, which had fallen open at a page that harboured many cramped pictures and annotations. The book looked like it had been handwritten, ancient and mysterious.

Now… normally, Dark would have grabbed the book unceremoniously and ran… but, for whatever reason… this time, he didn't. The book drew him closer, tempting him, making his interest and senses run wild. He vaguely registered that he was crouched down, peering over the book with enchanted eyes, scanning over the writing with an interest he didn't know he possessed.

His mouth found the words scribbled on the page before his mind:

"_Your experience means nothing _

_To these bitter words we cling _

_What imagination fails to tell _

_You will find in the depths of this spell_

_What it feels like to truly love _

_A spell sent from above_

_Walking in another's shoes _

_Will test if your love is true."_

Dark murmured the words over and over, trying to decipher the meaning… it was there, staring him in the face, but he couldn't find it… The words meant nothing to him.

"Enjoying the poetry?" A cold voice sounded, bringing Dark out of his trance and back to reality. He whirled around to find Satoshi staring at him with a smirk plastered to his face, as if it wasn't really meant.

Dark snatched up the book, bringing it close to his chest as if protecting it. He gave Satoshi a wary look before backing up against the wall… the door he'd crashed through was on the other side of the room, with Satoshi being his only barrier between him and safety. He was in no mood whatsoever to play right now. He just wanted to get out of here… for some reason, he felt unexplainably drowsy… he blamed the book.

He was leaning against the cold stone wall now, trying to regain his energy… it would be awful to get this far now and not get out… He blinked, his eyes becoming heavy… clutching the book tight to his chest, he slid down the wall and let his eyes slide shut.

-

Satoshi stared, unbelieving, at the sleeping angel before him, huddled against the wall. His automatic reaction would be to grab the book and lock down the building so as to capture Dark at last… but… he'd trying to avoid capturing Dark – this was an opportunity to please his Father, to capture Dark and ease his problems… but he didn't want to. He stared, wide eyed, surprised at his own revelation. He'd always survived his 'meetings' with his father by relying on the fact that he wasn't good enough to catch Dark, that Dark was too fast, too experienced, too good… but how was he going to explain this? He gulped, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to hurt, he didn't want to win.

Without Krad here to take over and try to eliminate Dark, he was left on his own. He could make his own decision.

Satoshi almost didn't know how to handle this new found power he had suddenly stumbled upon.

He couldn't stop staring at Dark's sleeping form, the dark angel looked absolutely exhausted – he was still holding the book tightly. Satoshi's eyes moved to the book, ancient and decrepit but Dark seemed to be drawn to it somehow. It had distracted his from his escape. That book had made Dark collapse and put Satoshi in this dilemma… should he act like he had at least _tried_ to capture Dark? Or should he just leave him be and tell his Father that… what would he tell his Father?

Satoshi's brain was going haywire as his eyes returned to the content and peaceful face of Dark. How could someone look so innocent as they slept?

Satoshi would have to look into that. Was it the same for all people? Or just Dark?

Caught up in his thoughts, distracting himself from making that decision – save Dark or save himself from his Father's anger – he gazed at Dark.

-

Where was he? Why was his bed so horribly uncomfortable? Why had he fallen asleep in his sweaty clothes? Why was the pain in his leg and arm so immense? Questions floated aimlessly around Dark's head as he slowly left the lands of sleep. He tried to recall his great escape as he ran over what had happened last night… but he came up blank. He couldn't ever remember being this drowsy and subdued… he remembered up to the poem he'd read… and then it went blank.

He smirked to himself, eyes still closed. He probably went on autopilot and made his greatest escape yet… there would be a million and one pretty journalists waiting outside the school to ask him how on earth he did it, and he might even go as far as showing them his battle wounds… show them how heroic he was…

He smiled and shifted, still wondering why his bed was so uncomfortable.

Dark opened his eyes and the image of a candle lit, stone room met his eyes. Huh. This wasn't his room. Where was he? He tried to recall how he'd got home… still blank. That probably meant that he_hadn't_ gone home. Still here.

Oh God.

He had not just passed out in front of that Satoshi boy, had he? How pathetic, how stupid, how vulnerable of him… why was he so tired, anyway? He was still tired. It was so hard to keep his eyes open… he groaned, shifting his body – ouch! – he was slumped in a kind of sitting position, head and back bent at an odd angle not even he could cope with. He moaned again – _not_ in pain, no, Dark Mousy wasn't _that_ pathetic – and tried to see if he was alone.

Satoshi was sitting next to him, back leant against the wall. Now normally Dark would have jumped away from him, he wasn't that big on physical contact at the best of times, but with the guy who had tried to kill him countless times… no… but he was too tired right now. God, why was he so tired?! He couldn't even lift his head from where it was resting on Satoshi's shoulder… now _that_ was embarrassing… but for some reason he didn't register the embarrassment, he didn't really care at this moment in time.

He moaned again, attracting Satoshi's attention away from whatever he was so intent on.

"Oh, you're awake."

Dark just mumbled again… that was his attempt at something witty and preferably insulting, but a mumble was all he could manage.

"You were out for about half an hour."

More mumbling. So smooth. Dark mentally cursed himself, yet again. He didn't let his cool slip for anyone… let alone this Satoshi boy.

Dark managed to open his eyes again, and actually saw how close Satoshi was to him. He could feel Satoshi's breath on his forehead. He was so close… but for whatever reason, Dark didn't seem to mind. Dark was staring up at Satoshi… he couldn't remember the last time he was this close to somehow who wasn't a pretty girl or Daisuke, but they didn't count.

It was emotionally and physically stifling. Without meaning to, Dark leaned in towards Satoshi.

_To these bitter words we cling …. What it feels like to truly love…. Will test if your love is true… _

Satoshi's eyes were closed, he was deep in thought, brow furrowed. The ice blue eyes slid open to reveal Dark, less than an inch away from Satoshi's own face.

Dark's eyes were half lidded and he looked oh so tired… Satoshi automatically (and half accidentally) leaned forward, bridging the gap between the two boys.

They stayed like that for an instant, kissing, time standing still… unable to react, unable to move, unable to think. It was a dangerous feeling, they both felt it coursing through their veins as they slowly connected the dots and came to the result that they were kissing.

Dark was the first to act, jerking away sharply – all remains of the tiredness gone and replaced with a wide awake urgency. Satoshi's hand rose to cover his mouth, as if disgusted

A look of distaste lingered on Dark's face before his senses returned – he grabbed the book and scrambled across to the door he'd fallen through a mere 45 minutes ago. The sharp objects had ceased, thankfully, and he was able to run through the corridors without too much hassle, only a few guards.

He put a hand to his lips, a blush creeping up his neck as he ran over in his mind what had just happened… how had it happened? It was an accident, of course. An accident. Accidents happen.

His feet pounded along the road, the feeling of sedated tiredness returning just as he closed the door behind him. He stumbled up the stairs, throwing himself on his bed at the first chance he got. No time to undress, no time to make sure his two newly acquired wounds weren't going to get infected. He probably looked like hell… aw well, it wasn't as if any one was going to see. He let his mind rest, making sure to suppress any feelings of embarrassment and stay away from the confusing, tender and unwelcome subject of Satoshi.

Sleep came easily.

* * *

You'll have to excuse the bad poetry and the grammar… 

I really hope you like it, a very big THANK YOOU for reading xXx

Please leave a review on your way out! I'll post more soon, I've got about half of it written already. Yay! They find out they've switched in the next chappie!

Okay… well… thank you again… love to hear what you think ::hugs::


	2. Discoveries

Hiya!

**Disclaimer:** Opps… forgot to do it in the first chapter… aww well, I'll do it now. Dnangel is not mine. ::bangs head against computer::

I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Satoshi moaned into his pillow. He could never sleep easily, but last night he'd fallen asleep without any trouble whatsoever. It was a nice feeling; sleep. He brought his knees up to his chest, feeling the cold brush his skin, his duvet no where to be found. The silence was blessed. Usually Krad woke up first, storming around the house and attempting to make breakfast… usually resulting in Satoshi waking up sharply as the fire alarm went off and he was drenched in cold water from the sprinklers. It was a nice way to wake up – just relaxing yourself into the day ahead without the means of fire alarms or water. 

What he did hear was very relaxing indeed… the soft and mellow noises of a calm, normal neighbourhood waking up into the world… he couldn't remember the last time that he'd heard something this nice when waking up.

Of course, this was all a distraction – he didn't want to think about how stupid he'd been, how embarrassed he felt… Dark had probably had time to dwell on it, and the fact that they attended the same school wasn't helping… he'd have to come face to face with the angel. Despite himself, he wondered vaguely how many people Dark had ever kissed…

Satoshi's eyes snapped open.

Okay – no more thoughts. Stop thinking. That's it.

Telling himself to stay away from that dangerous and embarrassing area made little to no difference… but what really put an end to that trail off thoughts was… was the fact that this wasn't his room.

"You finally awake then?" He heard a familiar voice laugh.

This room was warm, lit up with the morning light, the walls painted a content orange that evoked a happy response… his walls were grey and blue. This room was small, and none of his possessions seemed to be around… what was going on? He rolled over, checking the bed for anybody else… He let out a sigh of relief when he saw he was alone… except for the unidentified person by the door. He turned around to see who said person was.

He blinked.

Daisuke was standing there, leaning against the door frame, laughing merrily at Satoshi's confusion. What was so funny? Why was Daisuke here? Why was he here? Where was here?

Questions rattled around his brain – the main one was why on earth Daisuke was here and taking his presence so lightly.

"W-What's going on?" Satoshi managed to say, but his voice was all wrong. That wasn't his voice, was it? He'd never really thought about the sound of his own voice, but he was sure that he normally sounded completely different.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke shook his head at him, "You're gunna be_really_ late for school… again. Oh! I forgot to ask, how did it go last night?"

"What?"

"I went to bed before you got back, so I didn't get a chance to ask you…"

"What?" Satoshi repeated in that same voice. It sounded sort of relaxing, really.

"You feeling okay?" Daisuke's face was a perfect picture of concern, "What's the matter?"

Satoshi half thought this was some sort of dream. It was so surreal, "Uhh… what?"

"… Eh?" Daisuke cocked his head to the side.

Satoshi sighed; sometimes Daisuke could be so oblivious.

"What's going on?"

"… You have to get up – I'd have a shower if I were you, you must've been really tired last night, you just went straight to bed. That's not really like you, Dark!" Daisuke laughed again.

"I… How… What? Dark?"

"You need to get ready for school. You're so funny when you're sleepy." Daisuke chuckled, walking away from the door.

"Dark?" Satoshi scrambled out of bed, "Did you call me 'Dark'?" He didn't get very far before falling flat on his face. He yelled in pain and surprise as his leg and arm started aching. Satoshi yelled – how did he get these wounds?!  
Daisuke rushed back to the doorway, "Whoa!" Daisuke bent down next to him and eyed the deep gashes, "You should get Mum to look at those, they don't look so good…"

"W-Why?"

"Why what? Dark, calm down… it's really not like you to have a panic attack over a couple of cuts… Oh wow, it looks like there's something still in them… It looks like little daggers… okay, let me just take them out…"

Daisuke reached for the little dagger embedded in Satoshi's flesh on his leg and attempted to get it out, electing a sharp yell of pain from Satoshi. Daisuke looked at him as if he was an alien.

"Dark, what's up with you?"

Satoshi was just about to tell Daisuke that he wasn't Dark, he was, in fact: Satoshi… well, he would have if Daisuke had not reached out for the little dagger again and pulled it out. Another yell and all Satoshi could see was black.

-

Dark moaned in his sleep – when did his bed become so comfy? He was in his own little heaven… he rolled over, expecting another expanse of soft, lovely bed, but he found himself falling painfully onto the hard wooden floor. He always remembered his bed as being big. Aw well, not the greatest start to the day, but manageable. He lay on the floor for a few more moments before he heard a yell echoing through the house.

He still didn't open his eyes. He wasn't ready for that… he was so tired. "You okay?" He called out to whoever had yelled – probably Daisuke trying to make toast and run at the same time. Dark smiled… Then stopped.

His voice seemed… different. What had happened to his husky, charming trademark?! His voice seemed somewhat higher than usual. He moaned in discomfort. Great, he probably had a cold… probably from Satoshi…

Oh God… Dark moaned again, he'd almost forgotten about the kiss. He pushed it to the back of his mind and concentrated on opening his eyes. He yawned, stretching. Wait… What? He blinked a couple of times, but nothing came into focus. All his surroundings were fuzzy and blurred…

Dark looked around feverishly – what kind of messed up cold had Satoshi gave him?! – Gah! No more Satoshi thoughts! He stood up, bumping into something on his way up and falling back down. He yelled.

Someone ran into the room, the figure was all blurred and out of proportion, but he assumed it was Daisuke.

"What's wrong?" The person said in a very un-Daisuke-ish voice. Was something wrong with his hearing as well?!

"I'M BLIND!!" Dark shouted at the top of his voice, over dramatising every single movement and yell. He fell into Daisuke's arms – whoa, that's odd, when did Daisuke get taller than him? "I'M BLIND AND I'M SHORT!"

Daisuke laughed in an _extremely_un-Daisuke-ish manner. "What are you talking about? Here, put these on…"

Dark felt something being shoved onto his face and suddenly he could see – he was just about to yell 'it's a miracle' but something didn't make sense. This wasn't his room. Goodness, who had he gone home with last night? He couldn't remember a thing other than that kiss with Satoshi – No! No more thinking about that!! Dark's brain was on over-drive.

And then he looked at 'Daisuke'. He yelled again. It was Krad! Krad had his arms around him! Krad was here in this unfamiliar house with him! Krad! Krad! Krad! A million different alarms went off in Dark's head at once. Dark fell clumsily on the bed, scrambling away from Krad's smiling face.

"What's the matter?" Krad frowned, scrutinizing Dark.

Krad! Krad! Krad!

"Are you okay?" Krad asked as gently as humanly possible. Dark had never heard Krad speak like that.

What was he doing here? Why was he in a _bedroom_ with Krad?! Krad! Krad! Krad! The ringing in his head seemed to reach a climax as Krad looked at him with a sort of softness.

"Get away from me!" Was all Dark could manage to yell, his voice cracking – what was wrong with him?!

Krad looked like a puppy who'd just been hit across the face. Dark had hurt Krad countless times before and he'd never seen anything close to the expression Krad was pulling now. Why wasn't the blonde angel trying to hurt him back? What was going on?! Dark had half a mind to punch Krad, but his arms were shaking so much he thought that it would hurt him much more than the blond in front of him.

He looked down at the shaking arms.

They were much shorter than he remembered, much more pale and in different clothing. What kind of a messed up dream is this?! He yelled again, examining his arms and hands with a new level of horror.

Krad shook his head at him, obviously deciding that he was still half asleep. "Whatever. Hey, I made you breakfast!" Krad was out of the room in a blur, leaving a stunned and scared Dark alone. Dark was too busy staring at the alien extremities to notice Krad's disappearance. They looked familiar – the skin tone, the clothing… where had he seen it? No time to wonder where he'd glimpsed them, just time to panic. He was on the verge of hyperventilating.

He heard another curse from what he assumed was the kitchen, and a loud ringing shortly followed. Dark couldn't tell if it was in his head or outside, but he came to the conclusion that it was the fire alarm, as sprinklers soon followed. It was like a monsoon.

Krad ran back into the bedroom, "I'm sorry! I tried to make you an omelette, but it got burnt and now… now everything's wet… I'm sorry…" Krad whined.

Dark simply glared, sitting on the floor, knees brought to his chest and seriously not in the mood for Krad. How on earth does someone go about burning an omelette anyway?!

"Sato-kun!" Krad half sang, bending down so that they were on eye level, "What's the matter?"

Dark couldn't take it anymore. He punched Krad in the face with all the strength he could muster, and boy, he hoped it hurt.

-

Satoshi's eyes opened slowly – he was back in bed, covers pulled up tight around his shoulders, facing the wall. "Oh please tell me that was a dream…" He mumbled to himself, unexplainably happy that he was in bed, relaxed and content. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

Wait a second.

He blinked, looking around the room. That was the first thing that was wrong: he could see. He couldn't see anything normally, he needed his glasses. Second thing: This wasn't his room. It was the same room as the 'dream room'… He moaned in discomfort as he rolled back over, pulling the covers over his head. There was a dull aching in his arm and leg, a headache was already forming. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening.

"Oh, you're awake…" A familiar voice sounded.

Satoshi didn't want to look round. He knew it would be Daisuke, and he really didn't feel like dealing anybody right now, least alone Daisuke Niwa who for some unexplained reason thought he was Dark.

Dark – why did everything in his life seem to revolve around that thief? He wasn't complaining really, it was just… as far as his Father was concerned, Dark was all Satoshi lived for. As far as he, himself, was concerned… he didn't know. He'd have to come back to that one.

"Dark, are you feeling any better?"

"No."

"Oh… right… I'm really sorry for pulling that thing out of your leg…"

"S'okay."

There he went with his voice again – it wasn't supposed to sound that way, was it? Had he been horribly inattentive lately or had his voice changed over night?

"Well... I decided that we'd both have the day off school. That sound okay?" Daisuke laughed. "Mum said it was."

Satoshi moaned again, rolling out of bed. Unfamiliar room, unfamiliar voice. He stood up, clenching his jaw at the dull ache of his wounds (how had he got those again?!) and swayed where he stood.

Had he grown? Goodness, it was like he was on stilts! What else was different? He suddenly had an odd yearning to see a mirror – he wasn't usually a vain person, he prided himself on that virtue, but right now it was all he could think about.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked politely.

"What?" Daisuke looked at him with concern.

"The bathroom," Satoshi was already half way out the door, looking for the bathroom which, hopefully, contained a mirror. He stumbled into the right room (after three failed attempts which consisted mainly of bedrooms) and walked purposefully over to the mirror.

He didn't like what he saw.

A perfect complexion, dark purple hair that fell into place over half his face in soft strands in a messy manner that screamed style, deep almond-shaped eyes, a slim face, irresistible lips…

Satoshi swore promptly (he wasn't usually much of a swearer, but for this occasion, he felt it was necessary, if not compulsory).

"Dark? Dark, what are you doing?"

"It's not Dark," Satoshi sighed, leaning against the sink and closing his eyes.

"What?"

"It's Satoshi."

He hadn't noticed how much he was shaking… well, not so much shaking as trembling.

Daisuke, at last, looked deadly serious. "_Satoshi_? … You're joking, right?"

Satoshi frowned, eyes still closed as if he kept them this way maybe it would all go away. It must have been last night… Dark had been… Dark had gone into this sort of trance, collapsed… and they'd ended up kissing. How, exactly? He wasn't about to tell Daisuke that. He wasn't sure how to explain it, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. All he knew was that this wasn't his body, this wasn't his house, this wasn't his voice and this certainly wasn't how he wanted to spend a Thursday morning… but it was still him, curled up inside this alien and alluring body.

It was still him inside this shell, but with Dark's body. Did that mean that Dark had Satoshi's body? They'd switched bodies? It was the spell… it must have been that spell… that book. That damn book.

All Satoshi had wanted to do was just forget about the kiss, but this had just complicated _everything_.

He needed to see Dark… or was that he needed to see Satoshi? No, wait,_he_ was Satoshi. What was going on? It felt like his mind was just going round in circles. "I need… I need to see Dark." He mumbled into his hands, then thought better of it. What he needed to see was that damn book. He stormed past a very confused Daisuke and back into the room he'd woken up in, scanning it for any signs of the book. Aha! He mentally cheered as he laid eyes on the old book. He picked it up and felt a sharp sensation run up his arm. It was like an intense electric shock.

Ignoring this, he starting flicking through the book with an intent sense of urgency. What page had it been? Which poem? Which stanza? Oh God, there were so many… About 50 little 'spells' scribbled onto one page.

Daisuke was right behind him, "Dark?"

-

Dark's heart sank further as he looked around the drenched room. Krad had rushed around, begging with the sprinklers to switch off after he'd flown across the room with a cry of "OW!" Dark sighed heavily. Was this what depression felt like? He wouldn't know. He wasn't one for negative emotions, he usually just dealt with it… but this problem was kind of hard to solve. There was the fact that he seemed to be an entirely different person on the outside, and for an egocentric and vain person such as Dark (at least he admitted it), the possibility of his appearance changing wasn't a welcome one. Then there was the fact that he was here with Krad. _Krad_. In a _bedroom_. With Krad being _nice_ to him. He couldn't decide which was worse: the thought of having had sex with Krad or his body changing.

Whatever this spurt of sorrow was, he never wanted to experience it again. He was focusing on not acting _too_ child like right now. His image was still important to him and he wasn't going to go and ruin it by crying. He'd let himself get away with a very sad and endearing pout though.

Dark was still huddled up by the bed, hands around knees, knees clutched to chest.

Well, to put it lightly: he wasn't pleased.

Krad had seen fit to leave him be for the time being, Dark could hear him in another room, probably the one next to this one. He heard Krad's voice and shivered.

Krad's voice was low and threatening – that continuity was somewhat reassuring. It was strange having Krad act civilly towards him. It just encouraged this new found 'depression' Dark was eager to abandon.

"Dark? Why on earth are you phoning _here_?" Krad snarled.

Dark jumped up – Dark? Did Krad just say _Dark_? … But_ he_ was Dark… not the imposter on the phone… Dark suddenly looked at his arms – who was he?

Before he could stop himself, Dark was running into Krad, snatching the phone out of Krad's grip and shoving the blond angel out of the way. He couldn't stop himself yelling into the phone either: "GIVE ME BACK MY BODY, YOU IMPOSTER!"

Krad was sprawled out across the floor, looking at Dark as if he was just beyond help. "Satoshi… calm down…"

"GIMME BACK MY BODY!" Dark whined in all seriousness, glaring into the distance, waiting for a reply.

"… Umm… Dark?" A slightly scared voice sounded on the other end of the phone. Dark stuttered – that was him. That was him speaking right now… his own brain seemed to collapse in on itself as he thought about it. But damn, did he sound sexy.

"Who is this?!" He growled into the phone.

"You mean you haven't looked in a mirror yet?" His own voice met his own with a slightly hesitant and timid routine.

"No! I don't want to!" Dark said before he registered how childish that sounded. Aw well. He could be excused in a situation like this. "Now tell me whose idea of a joke this is!!"

"Umm… It's… Satoshi…"

"Satoshi?" Dark roared, anger flaring through his veins… then he realised what this meant. Silence hung around him for a few seconds as his heart sank. Dark felt like he was suffocating inside his little cocoon, there was no air…

He gasped and coughed, falling down onto the bed, ignoring a bemused Krad who shifted away from him unconsciously.

Satoshi… Satoshi was on the other end of the phone. Satoshi was trapped inside Dark's body. Satoshi… Satoshi was talking to him… Satoshi was the person he'd kissed last night. The person he was supposed to be against… The person who'd occupied most of his thoughts lately.

"… Can you come here please?" Satoshi's voice, despite Dark's tone masking it, sounded remarkably like himself.

"Yeah." Was Dark's reply. He honestly couldn't think of anything else to say right now. All he wanted to do was pretend this never happened… or maybe treat it all like a dream. A horrible dream.

He just wanted things to return to the normal flow of things. Where he was Dark and Satoshi was Satoshi, where there was never any kiss that had tempted him so. Where he was Dark, not trapped in someone else's (especially Satoshi's) body.

-

Daisuke was scared. That had been decided a while ago. No, Daisuke was_ confused_. What was going on? He followed Dark – wait, what should he call him? He _looked_ like Dark, sure, but if what everyone was saying was right, then that was Satoshi inside that body. How did that happen? Daisuke thought they were sworn enemies, which Satoshi trying to lock Dark up and Dark stealing precious art from Satoshi. That was how the world worked… that world made sense… but here they were, thrown into another and utterly confused.

"Umm… Satoshi?" He voiced cautiously.

Satoshi whirled around… it was hard to think of Satoshi as Satoshi when he was in this form. Dark's features were twisted into an unfamiliar expression of slight dispassion and worry. An odd mix, but one that automatically made him think of Satoshi…

Wait – Satoshi was in Dark's body, that meant that Dark was somewhere right now probably freaking out about the sudden 'change'! Daisuke chuckled, imagining Dark's reaction.

"What?" Satoshi said gruffly in Dark's smooth and charming voice. Something he'd never been able to get used to.

"I… I was just thinking of Dark finding out about the switch – Krad lives with you, right? Oh… poor Dark! He probably had a hissy fit, waking up to see Krad!" Daisuke was in hysterics while Satoshi found the whole situation completely serious and not at all amusing. Daisuke laughed right up to when the bell rang to signal Dark's arrival.

Thank goodness the rest of his family had chosen this morning to go shopping, leaving them in the house alone… well, his parents thought they were all at school now. Opps.

* * *

Well… that was chapter two of Switched. Hope ya liked. 

Please leave a review on your way out. Pretty please? Reviews are like… my inspiration… they make me update : ) Plus I'll give you a cookie.

Thank you vair vair much for reading.

Love ya ::hugs::

- Kat


	3. School

Hello there!!

First off: Thank you to my lovely reviewers! They really make my day ::hands out promised cookies::

Well… here's chapter three! Hope you like it!

* * *

Wow. This was something he'd never experienced before in his life. Satoshi was standing up, staring at himself. It was like gazing into a mirror, only his actions reflected nothing on this mirror image. His own blue eyes were staring at him with an intense, confused, sensual, awe-inspiring stare that would have made at least half the human population swoon. How come he never had pulled that glorious expression when he'd been in his own body.

He made a mental note to work on that one.

However, this was hardly the time to be thinking about how amazing Dark's look was, even when he was trapped in another body.

"So…" He tried to start, "I… I'm not sure, but I think this… this was something to do with that spell last night…"

Dark (in Satoshi's body) blushed bright red, something he'd never seen Dark do. "I… I tried looking at the book but I can't find that spell…"

There was a mumble from the door. They'd seen fit to make this as private as possible, so they'd shut Daisuke and Krad (who'd followed Dark here, to Daisuke and Dark's house) out of the room and were having extremely awkward moments. Not the time to think about that.

"You read the spell out last night and I think – " Satoshi was cut short by Dark's yell. Which sounded very odd in his own voice.

"Hey! You left the book open!"

"No, I wasn't… I…" Satoshi sighed heavily, swaying slightly as he stood. He was still adjusting to Dark's long legs, "I wasn't blaming anyone," Satoshi said slowly, "I was just trying to work out what happened so we can get back to normal."

Dark seemed to have no problems with this comment, he remained silent.

"Anyway, you read that spell out last night, then you collapsed… and then…" Satoshi blushed, skimming over that part, "Then we both went home and… and woke up like this." He gestured to his newly acquired body.

"… So… yeah…" Dark shifted uncomfortably on the bed, "How are we going to solve it?"

Satoshi reached for the book, sending it an accusing glare as he did so. He settled on flicking through it, trying to find that spell.

"It… it sounded like it was a spell for… y'know, lovers," Dark commented, trying to help, "-But we're not." He added on, just to clarify, "And that… that contact afterwards… I think that might have like… _bonded_ us or something. I don't know…"

"It's a possibility…" Satoshi nodded.

"We just need to figure out how to get us back," Dark stood up suddenly and stood next to Satoshi, leaning close to look at the book over his shoulder.

Satoshi froze at the sudden physical contact. Dark obviously wasn't phased, but he found the concept of having his own body right next to him rather disconcerting… and the fact that it was Dark inside his body didn't help things along.

"Look, here it is!" Dark exclaimed, flicking to a page and pointing to a little poem scribbled in a corner of a dog eared page.

"How did you find it?!" Satoshi asked in disbelief.

"Just a feeling," Dark shrugged, "Look, here - _"Your experience means nothing …To these bitter words we cling_… -"

"-No! D-Don't read it again!" Satoshi threw the book on the bed, face flushed, "I don't want to make the… the spell any stronger…"

"Sorry, I was just trying to help…" Dark mumbled, defeated. He moved away from Satoshi, picking up the book from where it had fallen. "Okay… basically…" He studied the poem for a few minutes with an expression of deep concentration etched onto Satoshi's features, "Basically… we're stuffed…" He finished on a worn out, defeated note that came pretty close to a whine.

"Don't worry," Satoshi shook his head… (or was that Dark's head he was shaking?), "We'll figure this out."

Dark sighed again, looking down at his hands again. Except they weren't his hands. His face felt flushed, his heart was beating irrationally, everything felt wrong. He was on the verge of hyperventilating again.

"Calm down, it's okay…" Satoshi said timidly, unsure of what to do. Put an arm around Dark's (his?) shoulders? Just sit here and wait for Dark to calm down and return to earth? Call Daisuke in to help?

After a while of sitting and doing nothing, with Dark still breathing pretty unsteadily, eyes closed and mouth open, Satoshi decided he needed to do something. Anything to make Dark stop this.

He settled on putting an arm around his shaking shoulders, Dark rested his head against Satoshi's collar bone.

They stayed like that for quite a while, Satoshi wasn't sure exactly how long, but it felt like an eternity. Dark eventually caught hold of reality again and, after a few more minutes, drew away from Satoshi. "What are you gunna do?" He asked in a much more pathetic voice than he would have preferred.

"I guess… we're just going to have to stick it out."

-

Although 'sticking it out' wasn't much of a reassurance, it did hold some truth. It wasn't like they could cast another spell on them and it would magically reverse the strange series of events – they had no idea how old the book was, and no clue whatsoever as to what all the different spells did. They could even worsen their situation, although Dark had pointed out pretty swiftly that he didn't think it could get any worse.

Satoshi sighed heavily. It was a Friday. Fridays were supposed to be happy, weren't they? The day before the weekend, the day that everyone's a bit tired on, but can't wait for the weekend… Friday, for him and Dark, was the day after they'd discovered their sudden switch.

He was half way through Friday, and sitting alone in English class. He'd had to take up Dark's whole time table, so he had little to no clue what he was doing in most of the classes. Still, he gave it his best shot, which was saying something, seeing as he'd already graduated high school. He wondered vaguely how Dark was doing, trapped in Satoshi's body and taking his classes… he imagined Dark asking stupid question, handing in dreadful essays and failing tests. His shining reputation with the teachers here would never be the same.

They couldn't tell anyone about the change, so they'd just had to deal with it the best they could. That meant Satoshi acting like Dark and Dark acting like Satoshi. Being almost complete opposites, they had no idea how to go around that… so they'd just decided to keep quiet.

Something very hard to do when you're having a million microphones shoved in your face and a million and one different reporters asking stupid questions for gossip magazines. It had been hell walking into school this morning, as everybody had seen fit to swoon and giggle when they saw him.

Being Dark was hard work.

He wasn't really sure whether Dark was having the same problems as him. Dark didn't really seem to care about Satoshi's reputation or image – a perfect example of that was gym class this morning. He'd played basket ball like a pro, he'd laughed and flirted with everyone bar the teacher and then when it was time to change back into the normal school uniform, he'd practically undressed himself (Satoshi's body) in front of half the class! Between having a heart attack and hyperventilating, Satoshi had managed to get Dark into the changing rooms without embarrassing them too much.

Things weren't looking up.

Satoshi just wondered when they'd change back. He was quietly praying that the spell would just ware off – the whole thing had been meant for lovers, to see if their love was genuine, and seeing as Dark and Satoshi weren't lovers… Satoshi blushed at that thought… the spell should just go away sooner or later. He just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

"Dark, can you tell us the answer?"

Satoshi was blissfully unaware of the blushing teacher along with the entire class staring at him.

"Dark? … Dark!"

Satoshi looked up… Oh. That was him, wasn't it? Dark. Dark. Dark.

That had been the millionth time someone had called him and he had simply not responded.

He hoped things would sort themselves out soon. He was already sick of this.

-

Dark wasn't having a great time. That much was obvious. He missed being able to be the centre of attention, he missed flirting aimlessly with all the students, he missed being able to joke around. He missed everything about being in his own body.

He was sure Satoshi was having an awful time as well, but it seemed much more prominent with himself. He wasn't as good as hiding away his emotions – he'd always thrived to be an open, enthusiastic, extroverted soul. It was like he wasn't allowed to be that person anymore.

Sure, it was okay for Satoshi – the ice prince – who could live life without any human emotions… but for both Dark and the majority of the living, it was pretty tricky. It was even harder pretending to be this person. Satoshi was an odd one, alright. Dark had never really thought about the blue haired boy in that much detail, but, he hated to admit it, Satoshi was actually a very interesting and complex person that made Dark think.

Dark was usually okay at typing people, he could predict their reactions relatively easily. But that didn't work for Satoshi, no, the boy certainly made his mind work.

It was strange; Dark had been dwelling on the subject of Satoshi much more lately… though he guessed that was to be expected.

But compared to _this_, school had been easy. In school you could sink away into the background (not that Dark liked doing that) and afford to be ignored, but here… here was different.

He was sitting on Satoshi's sofa with Krad sitting next to him. To put it mildly; they were both pretty uncomfortable. Thanks to Daisuke and Krad's good eavesdropping skills, they'd both found out about the 'switch' and they'd all agreed that they'd help each other through this (well… Daisuke had said that while Krad had been busy laughing) but Krad wasn't being helpful in the slightest. They'd entered into four conversations so far (yes, Dark had counted) and three of them had resulted in either violence or one of them storming off to another room.

But Dark wasn't all that comfortable with being alone at the moment so each time they'd argued, he'd been the one who came crawling back to this same old situation. It was kind of embarrassing and he was regretting it already. He wished that he could be sitting on his chair at home with Daisuke next to him and Emiko bustling around them like the maniac she was, but since no one else apart from Daisuke and Krad knew about the sudden 'switch', they'd all thought it best that they should be separate for the times being. He was regretting that decision as well.

It was a Saturday morning, meaning it was no school and just Krad and Dark in Satoshi's petite house. With all the yelling and lashing out, it was a dangerous place at the moment – at the moment, it was all Dark could do not to insult Krad. Damn, he must have some sort of super-strong will power.  
Krad wasn't best pleased either. Once he'd gotten over the amusement he found in this rancid situation, he had descended into the same old Krad once more, but with a little difference. It seemed like he didn't really want to hurt Dark that much in fear of damaging Satoshi's body.

What was going on between those two, anyway?

For whatever reason, a strange and all together quite scary wave of anger pulsed through him. He blamed Krad and this tense Saturday morning. It would do anyone's head in.

The phone broke the silence they had going. Dark moaned in discomfort. He hated answering Satoshi's phone – it was always someone really damn serious like the police force and Dark kept wanting to just tell them to bugger off and leave him alone. But oh no, he couldn't do that now could he? Ruin Satoshi's perfect and stone cold image?

"Are you going to answer that?" Krad growled, gesturing to the phone.

"Why can't _you_ do it?" Dark retorted with as much coldness as possible.

Krad rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Because as far as anybody else knows, I'm not here. Haven't you already exceeded your amount of stupid comments for the day?" Krad said sarcastically.

Dark growled, "Is that your excuse for plain laziness then?" He stood up, still getting used to the change in height. Satoshi felt so much shorter than him it wasn't even funny. He strolled over to where the phone stood – he mentally prepared himself for a boring conversation before sighing and picking up the machine.

"Hello?" He spoke into it, trying to sound interested. He should at least _try_.

All attempts of politeness were soon abandoned.

-

Satoshi leant his head against the window he was sitting next to. The past weekend had been the down point of his entire life. Closing his eyes, he let the monotone voice of the teacher wash over him – he could afford to zone out for half a lesson. The weekend had consisted of awkward silences, pretending to be an outgoing and lively Dark in front of Daisuke's family and sleeping on a very comfy bed (he still felt embarrassed about sleeping in Dark's bed, but he'd get used to it.) All in all, he was absolutely exhausted. He had no idea how Dark kept smiling, he was truly a wonder.

Satoshi sighed again – what was he thinking?! 'Wonder'? – he had to stop thinking of Dark like that. The days when Dark didn't occupy his head were long gone. His mind never ceased to frustrate him these days. He opened his eyes, looking up at the biology teacher in mild distaste.

How long would this go on? It was such an effort to keep up his fake smile, laugh at everyone's jokes and act like Dark all the time, especially when Dark's many, _many_ friends came up and talked to him. He felt like just falling asleep, but he knew he couldn't.

It was a Tuesday. It felt like a year since their 'switch', but in reality it had only been a few days.

The bell rang to signal the end of the lesson and the start of break. He gathered up Dark's books and possessions from around the desk and made it towards the door without being asked to join anyone for lunch. He practically sprinted towards English Literature class, which he knew that 'he' had right now. Dark (posing as him, of course) would be walking out round about now. It was comforting having someone to share the pain, even if it was Dark.

He saw a flash of blue hair and glasses and made a beeline towards the figure walking along the corridor silently.

"Wait up," Satoshi called out in Dark's voice. He was still getting used to that.

Dark turned round, an exasperated expression spread across Satoshi's features. It was quite unnerving looking at himself and seeing displeasure and exhaustion.

"What's the matter?" Satoshi automatically asked.

Dark started mumbling nonchalantly.

Satoshi sighed heavily – they were obviously on the same page. Ignoring the vague stream of mutterings and rants, he gave disgruntled cough and said, "Want to go to the canteen?"

Dark shrugged, "Don't mind. Not really that hungry."

Satoshi started walking, "You need to eat. It's _my_ body you're starving." He said coldly.

Dark gave a weak smirk, "You're worried about me, Satoshi? That's so sweet!" He said sarcastically while chuckling.

Satoshi chose to ignore the comment and kept on walking.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be coming soon... things start to change!

Please leave a review on your way out, I'd love to hear what you think!

Take care… and thank you again for reading!! x

- Kat


	4. Pasta

Yay! Thank you for all the lovely reviews ::hugs all:: Means the world to me, really does.

Okay… here's the next chunk of Switched! I really hope you like it!

* * *

Blue hair fell in front of his eyes. It was still a bit of a shock not to see dark purple strands of hair fall across his face, but Dark ignored the slight panic in favour of listening to the teacher at the front of the class, how ever reluctant he was to do so. Satoshi's grades shouldn't _really_ have to suffer because of his inability to concentrate.

It really sucked; being separated from Daisuke, finally having his own body… and then being stuck in this one. It was infuriating, to be honest. He wondered vaguely when this whole thing would be over…

He was in a mood. That much was certain. And he was actually in physical pain.

It was one thing to have to deal with all of this, but to suffer physically as well? He knew this aching in his chest was something to do with the 'switch' – it had to be. But he wouldn't let something so trivial as pain phase him, oh no – he was still Dark Mousy, even if he was stuck in someone else's body.

He rested his head in his hands and sighed. His eyes were itching with tiredness and an odd dryness coated his throat. What else could go wrong? Hadn't he succeeded his bad luck levels for today? He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

It was only a Tuesday, as well. He would be able to understand his tiredness if it were a Friday, but no. It was basically the start of the week and he was already seriously contemplating passing out in the middle of one of Satoshi's lessons. This tiredness wasn't normal.

He ran a hand through the blue hair, his mind running astray for a few moments. This tiredness was sort of familiar, he recalled the same exhausted feeling… limbs heavy, vision slightly blurred, heart pounding loudly, head spinning… sliding down the wall, tired, the dim glimmer from the candles illuminating the skin of the boy in front of him, tired…

Dark chocked, entering a record for the longest coughing fit. He told himself resolutely that he would stay away from that humiliating memory, like he'd told himself so many times before. That embarrassing night was always at the front of his mind, it seemed… which was damn annoying. He sighed.

He could be thinking about any of the many kisses he'd enjoyed in his life – why did _that_ one have to haunt him? Why did every little thing he did have to be linked to that night? It was infuriating, really.

Dark groaned, attracting a few odd looks, but he couldn't really care less. He didn't really know why he was going along with all of this – it just wasn't like him. Was it? He didn't really know anymore – this whole switch thing had really messed his self perception up. Heck, a couple of days ago he wouldn't even be thinking about self perception. He wasn't sure why he didn't just sulk and act stupid while everyone thought he was Satoshi and turn it into a huge joke. He couldn't do that, though. It was way too serious.

Satoshi made it serious.

Dark sighed. Satoshi had made this tricky, he'd made his distress and awkwardness quite clear… and that made Dark not want to disappoint. He didn't know why he was so intent on not messing this up anymore for Satoshi, it just seemed like he had to, there was no question about it.

And that really sucked.

He let himself smirk as he pondered what would have happened if he'd switched bodies with someone else – Daisuke! Oh God – he let out a small chuckle. Imagine that. Aw well, he supposed it could have been worse than Satoshi – imagine switching bodies with Krad! He scrunched up his nose at the thought.

Yeah – it could have been a lot worse than Satoshi. At least Satoshi wouldn't embarrass _him_. At least Satoshi was nice. At least…

Dammit – why was he thinking about Satoshi again!? He silently punished himself. Although… not thinking about Satoshi was kinda hard to do when he was pretending to be him.

Dark sighed yet again. His head hurt.

This whole event had brought nothing but confusion. That and a_ lot_ of embarrassment.

Odd. He wasn't normally the one to get embarrassed. He considered that Daisuke's job.

-

Satoshi looked down at the artwork in front of him, completely confused as to what to do. It wasn't like he could do Dark's artwork for him, there would be a huge clash of styles, but it wasn't like he could just sit there and not do any work. Art class was the subject he dreaded most in Dark's form. The messy art room had a very relaxed atmosphere, which was the complete opposite of Satoshi; constantly worrying about whether they were going to be found out…

It wasn't like he could go up to the teacher and tell her that Dark and him had read some sort of lovers spell out, kissed (banish the thought!) and then found they had switched bodies in the course of a night. No, even if he wanted to make people consider him crazy, he didn't have the nerves.

There was also the fact that he wasn't sure what Dark wanted him to do. Would he be angry that he wasn't doing work, or would he be more angry that Satoshi had ruined his grades forever. Knowing Dark, he'd make a big deal out of it no matter which option he chose. Then again, he could hardly say he _knew_ Dark. He'd have liked to say that though.

Here he was, trapped in Dark's body and virtually clueless to what he was really like. Sure, he'd fought him, he'd tried to capture him, he had a vague idea of how Dark acted, but that didn't classify as knowing a person. And not knowing Dark was proving very troublesome… he'd lost count of how many times a random girl had come up to him, either acting crudely flirtatious or in tears and he'd just frozen.

Satoshi hadn't had much human contact at all, in fact he'd prided himself in keeping a distance from everyone, so he didn't really have much experience.

It was all a bit annoying, really.

Satoshi just wanted it to be over.

He wanted it to be over so he could stop thinking so much about everything.

About Dark.

He quickly distracted himself from that particular trail of thoughts and got some paint ready, even if he wasn't going to do anything with it. Hmm, let see… nice colours. Dark colours. What would Dark choose?

He sighed heavily.

He absolutely despised not knowing how to handle his emotions.

-

Dark smiled on being let out of the classroom and entered the busy hallway, scanning the many heads there for purple hair. It still felt odd looking for himself in a crowd of people when he wanted Satoshi. He finally found Satoshi, looking rather embarrassed and walking away from a sobbing girl.

Huh… that girl looked rather familiar. Opps. Well, at least there was one good thing about not being in his own body – he didn't have to deal with (for lack of a better work) scorned girls. He almost felt sad for Satoshi.

Satoshi walked up to him, about to comment on how horrible Dark was, he was sure, but Dark cut him off before he could damage his all important ego. "Today was so boring," He whined, "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Satoshi asked quizzically.

"Do all of this and not get lonely or anything!" Dark exclaimed.

Satoshi rolled his eyes, "And how do you not get exhausted by everything you do?" He said dryly before turning around to walk on ahead.

"Wait up," Dark grumbled dramatically, catching up with Satoshi who was now intent on getting out of the school as fast as possible.

"Do you have to _practise_ walking slow or does it just come naturally?" Satoshi commented.

"At least I don't sprint when trying to walk," Dark mumbled, pouting slightly.

"Hey!" A voice from behind the bickering two made them turn around to see a smiling Daisuke and a disgusted Krad. Dark's grin immediately vanished, replaced by a familiar glare.

Krad returned the glare tenfold – both of them dreading having to go home together. Daisuke looked between the two; it was a miracle that both of them were still alive. "Do you want to come home for dinner?" He asked Dark hastily before the two 'angels' could get a chance to fight.

Dark nodded silently.

Daisuke grinned at the other two, "You can stay as well."

Satoshi had to hide a smirk as both Dark and Krad bit their tongues; Krad attempting to please Satoshi and Dark maintaining the self-created illusion that he was, in fact, mature.

Dark turned his glare to Satoshi who, he noticed, had been smiling. "What are you so happy about?"

Satoshi's expression immediately ghosted over, "Nothing."

Dark paused. It was scary how Satoshi could just remove his emotions like that. What a sad life; one without emotions. He couldn't imagine trying to suppress all his happiness or sorrow like that, but, Dark guessed, if he'd been taught and trained to pluck every single emotion from his life, then he'd probably see it as routine. Dark grimaced. He'd have to tell Satoshi that smiling wasn't exactly a sin. Okay, mental note done, and back to the situation at hand. "Aww, Sato-kun, you don't have to hide it, I know you're _excited_ about coming over to _my_ very own house for dinner." He grinned, "Don't worry though, most people are."

Krad looked positively outraged at the use of a pet name for Satoshi. Satoshi merely shook his head, not bothering to retaliate this time.

Being around Dark was more exhausting than being trapped in his body.

-

Emiko had been shocked, to say the least, when she saw the two people that her Daisuke and Dark had been fighting for years, but she let them in all the same. Her brown eyes observed the scene with a sort of hesitancy though. It had been a surprise to find that Dark and Daisuke had separated, and she had rightly guessed that the other tamer and his angel had done the same, but she would have never have thought up this. The four now sitting around the table were treating each other like friends, even if there were insults being thrown back and forth between the boy with blue hair, Satoshi and the other angel, Krad.

Funny. She thought it would have been _Dark_ and Krad who would have been fighting, but no. Maybe they had changed.

She definitely had noticed a change in Dark over the past week or so. She wondered what had changed him… all of his mannerisms, all of his jokes, all of his buoyancy seemed to have vanished and been replaced by this odd disconnection, which she found quite scary. Maybe it was the shock of being separated from his tamer. Yes, that must be it.

She observed Satoshi – she thought that was his name, if she remembered correctly – with a mild interest. He seemed much more forward, much more confident. In fact, Satoshi had greeted her with happiness and the air of a friend who she hadn't seen in a very long time, although she couldn't place the vibe. But it was there – something had changed.

She wasn't sure quite what it was, but there was something alright.

Emiko shook her head in slight amusement and made a silent vow to try and stop spying as often on the people Daisuke brought home.

She heard an outburst of laughter from the next room and smiled. They were probably hungry now, she thought as she picked up a plate full of steaming pasta.

-

Satoshi moaned into his pillow, resolutely keeping his eyes from the light. It was mornings like this that made him consider becoming nocturnal. He hadn't been able to sleep regularly or healthily before this 'switch', but now he was getting way over his 8 hours. He didn't think he was capable of being this lazy. He didn't know whether to be proud or annoyed by his sudden change in sleep pattern.

Maybe it was something to do with Dark, or being in his body.

He didn't want to think about that anymore. Embarrassment seemed only a brief thought away now.

Satoshi gritted his teeth as he thought about the day ahead of him – today was the anniversary of their little _incident_. He blushed just thinking about the kiss – anyway, moving on from humiliation, there was hope that they would change back over the course of the day, being a week later. It was an old enchantment, he was sure. No modern spell would have permitted switching bodies. Old magic usually had rhyme and rhythm, so there was hope.

He could tell that he was still in Dark's form just by the way he was laying, and how long his legs seemed. But there was still hope – they could change in the evening, when the spell had been read a week ago. Or tomorrow, the anniversary of when they had actually discovered their predicament that forced them to interact.

Satoshi would have just liked to avoid Dark and never think of the kiss they had shared, but no. Life wasn't that courteous.

He heard Daisuke tread along the corridor and mumble something along the lines of, "Going to be late, get out of bed."

That was one of the things he least wanted to do right now. Dark's bed was so comfortable and he was in no mood for school.

It was very strange; the whole switch hadn't been quite as bad as he would have expected it to be – it was just interacting with other people and pretending to be Dark that really annoyed him. In fact, the time he'd spent with Dark over the last week or so had been enjoyable, it had relieved the annoyance school and other people had brought on. If he didn't know any better, he would have said he enjoyed Dark's company.

"Huh," Satoshi mumbled. What a change of heart.

After the realisation, he decided to get up. He might as well make an effort.

* * *

And there it is! I really hope you like it… that being said, I reckon this was a really boring chapter o.o I promise things start to progress in the next chapter!  
Oh… speaking of which, I'm already half way through writing it: )

Want a preview? Okay, well you're getting one whether you like it or not…

_The blonde angel found Dark sprawled out across the kitchen floor – Krad could swear he actually saw cartoon birds circle the angel in disguise's head. Krad smirked, observing the very disgruntled Dark pick himself up and sway on the spot where he stood. _

And there you go!

Well… lets hope it's a little better than that snippet.

Right – please tell me what you think of the story so far, I'd love to know what you guys think!

See you soon!

Take care!

- Kat xXx


	5. Not a good crack

Hi there! Hope you've all been well!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I've been swamped with my dreaded science coursework (which I'm sorta supposed to be doing now… heh heh) which sucks. But this is a nice alternative : )

And thank you so, so, so, so, so much for all those lovely reviews! You know how much I love them! xXx

Okay… so here it is! Chapter five of Switched! I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Dark was so, so, _so_ tired. That much was established, as he was always this way in the mornings, but today's measurement of tiredness seemed to have doubled. He groaned, shifting on his bed, tangling himself up in the soft bedclothes even more. He couldn't remember a time when he was this comfortable. Oh god, this must be heaven. He smiled serenely into the pillow, eyes closed and enjoying the opportunity to relax. 

"Get up, idiot."

And the spell was broken. Eyes snapped open to see a blurred figure standing in the doorway. He managed to pick out a few hazy features by squinting; blonde messy hair and a frown. Dark was awake now, and in a stinking mood. He'd been wrenched out of his heavenly quietness and forced into a world of Krad. Not the greatest start to the day. Dark sat up and looked around for Satoshi's glasses, feeling around for them on the bedside table.

Dark gritted his teeth as he heard the angel's laugh, adding to his humiliation. As if he didn't have enough of that already. He groped around for his glasses on the floor, after having to luck on the bedside table. Glasses weren't for those of the faint hearted. But Dark would be able to handle it, oh yes, he could do anything, even find the damn glasses.

"Aren't you going to help?!" Dark growled at the chuckling Krad.

Dark attempted to keep a lid on his boiling anger, for Satoshi's sake. Living in such close proximity with his neutral enemy had brought many fresh bruises and cuts for the both of them. He didn't want another morning of violence, it was quite tiring after a whole week of waking up to battle. –Hey! That's right, it had been a week! That meant there was a slight possibility of changing back today! Dark automatically grinned and punched the air in victory and resolute hope.

"Why so happy?" Krad asked sarcastically, his words spiked with malice, strolling into the room with an air of superiority as he bent down to help look for the lost glasses. Dark had been moping and moaning the past week, it was a real difference to see him smile. Krad glared at Dark, attempting to find the lost glasses.

"No reason," Dark quickly regained his cool; he hadn't meant to display his happiness in such a childish way in front of Krad. "It's just that –finally– I might be getting away from you today." Dark smiled at the prospect of no Krad when he woke up.

"Don't get my hopes up, please," Krad said dryly, "And if you've lost Sato's glasses, I will kill you."

"It's not my fault if they're lost!" Dark whined, crawling under the bed to try and find them there.

"Where did you last see them?" Krad said with forced politeness.

"I don't know…" Dark, after finding no glasses under the bed, bumped his head on getting up. "Umm… maybe it was… the kitchen!" Dark exclaimed, jumping up and pointing to what he assumed was the doorway. He half sprinted, half jumped out of the room.

Krad heard a resound thump from outside, followed by a prompt "OW!"

Krad shook his head in vague annoyance before giving the room a last check over for the glasses and following a very enthusiastic Dark out into the kitchen. The blonde angel found Dark sprawled out across the kitchen floor – Krad could swear he actually saw cartoon birds circle the angel in disguise's head. Krad smirked, observing the very disgruntled Dark pick himself up and sway on the spot where he stood.

"I think I crashed into the door… where's the door?" Dark mumbled before remembering his quest, "Right! Glasses! Can you see them?"

"Why do I have to help…?" Krad muttered, annoyed. He gave the kitchen a nonchalant look, "Nope. Looks like the search is up to you."

"That's so harsh. You know I can't see… Satoshi's stupid eyes…" Dark mumbled, feeling around on the surfaces for any signs of glasses.

"What did you say about Satoshi?"

"Nothing," Dark rolled his eyes.

Krad looked Dark up and down (still in Satoshi's body, obviously) and wrinkled his nose in distaste, "You know, Satoshi never used to walk around like that, you might want to try and retain _some_ of his dignity while you're ruining his life," Krad looked accusingly at Dark, clad only in a pair of boxers.

"I'm not ruining his life – this whole thing was as much his fault as mine," –okay, maybe not exactly true, but still– "And I don't think 'ruining his life' is the correct term. People would kill to live a week as me, I think it'll do him some good." Dark commented sarcastically, still searching for the illusive glasses.

"Sure it will," Krad said mockingly, walking out of the kitchen, leaving Dark alone with only the toaster for company, "Hurry up, you're going to make me late for school!" Krad growled.

"Help me then!" Dark yelled back, storming around the kitchen, frustrated with his lack of vision. It was giving him a headache.

"Brute force solves nothing!" Krad shouted back in a sing-song voice, clearly sarcastic, which annoyed Dark even more.

"Whatever!" Dark roared, about to retort when he heard an ominous _crack_.

Dark looked down to his feet, "Umm…" He mumbled, "That's… that's not a good crack…" He said slowly, like a disappointed and afraid child.

Before he could notice this blip in his masculinity levels, the pain greeted him. He now saw a red smudge on the floor, and a few sparkly shards on the floor beneath his right foot.

"NOT A GOOD CRACK!"

-

Krad sighed as he heard Dark shout again. This was so exasperating – he now knew what it would be like to have an energetic and annoying child. He would never procreate, he now knew that much.

"What was that?!" Krad yelled back, tugging on his black school trousers and reaching for his shirt.

"N-NOT A GOOD CRACK!" Dark roared again.

"What?" Krad shouted back, vaguely annoyed by this level of noise this early in the morning.

He was only answered with another roar of pain. Huh. Odd of Dark to let something as juvenile as pain make him yell like the little child he was.

Krad walked out of his room and into the kitchen to see Dark, clutching a bleeding foot with both hands and hopping around the kitchen, biting his lip and trying not to yell out again.

Krad immediately doubled up, laughing so hard that tears ran down his cheeks. He leant against the counter for much-needed-support, chuckling away.

-

Dark prised open his eyes to see hazy shapes moving around him – he tried to concentrate on not moving so as he could see clearly (or as clearly as he could see without the all important glasses he'd just destroyed). Easier said than done. He steadied himself with the help of the table, holding his throbbing foot off the ground and biting his lip resolutely to stop himself swearing – was it just him or was he not handling pain as well as he used to? Nope – it was probably something to do with Satoshi's weak pain threshold. Yeah. That was it. But it wasn't helping him out much now… and he'd just liquidized the glasses as well… not good, not good.

In pain and practically blind with the fact that Krad was laughing at him.

No, not a good morning.

He looked down at the bleeding foot – so much smaller than his own. Wait a sec… Dark gulped. This was Satoshi's foot, not his – that meant that when Satoshi got back in his own body, he'd have this to deal with, and it would be Dark's fault. Oh. An odd sensation of guilt overwhelmed him – he felt like a child who had just disobeyed his Mother, and was regretting it – slightly disturbing images aside - Dark stared at the foot for another second and then realised that it was still hurting like there was no tomorrow. He looked desperately over to the source of the laughter (Krad, he assumed) and whined.

"You found the glasses then!" Krad laughed cruelly. Then something clicked in his head, "Hey! You freaking stood on Sato-kun's glasses! … And you killed his foot!" All laughter was gone now, replaced with a very cranky Krad.

Dark rolled his eyes, he was so not in the mood for dealing with Krad. He maintained the belief that he could kick Krad's ass any time he liked, but with a bleeding foot and impaired eye sight… naw, he wouldn't bother today. All that occupied his mind was how freaking painful this was. "Well what are you gunna do about it?!" Dark growled at Krad, "Help please!" He yelled.

"I can't believe you did that…" Krad roared, over reacting, as per usual.

"It wasn't my fault!" Dark exclaimed, "I couldn't bloody see, and you weren't helping!"

"Why should I help _you_?!" Krad retorted at the top of his voice.

"Because this really hurts!"

"It's your own fault!"

"No! No it's NOT!"

"Yes it is! You realise that he needs those glasses to see, don't you?!"

"No duh!" Dark gestured to his eyes angrily.

"Well what are you going to do?!"

Dark opened his mouth to yell, but then realised there was practically nothing he _could_ do with a bleeding and painful foot and blurry vision. Oh… this looked like an opportunity to get off school… Well what do you know, Dark grinned, there was a silver lining after all. And hey – didn't he deserve a day off school? He'd been through a lot… "I'm staying off school!" He said proudly.

"No you're not! There's Satoshi's attendance to think about!" Krad glared, although Dark couldn't see the death-stare.

"I can't see."

"That's because you stepped on his glasses!"

"I know!" Dark pointed to his damaged foot, "You don't have to remind me!"

"Well if you're staying off, then I am too." Krad folded his arms stubbornly, "I don't trust you in this house."

"I couldn't care less," Dark shrugged, "Now help me to the phone, I need to call the school."

"I already said I'm not helping you!"

"Oh well," Dark sighed melodramatically, putting on a sugary sweet voice (which sounded very odd seeing as he was using Satoshi's voice), "I guess I'll just have to walk and, ow," He limped, "Ruin poor Satoshi's foot even more… ow, ow, ow…" He mimed pain.

Krad weighed up his options then sighed, walking over to Dark, "I'm not helping you, I'm just doing it for Satoshi," He growled, taking Dark's arm forcefully (but not hard enough to bruise Satoshi's soft skin) and put it over his shoulders and supporting Dark so he didn't have to put any weight on the foot in question.

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly enjoying this anyway," Dark mumbled, "Where's the phone, I can't see."

They hobbled over to the little table in Satoshi's room, like some warped three-legged race, and Dark shoved Krad away and picked up the phone.

-

Satoshi walked out of the door, feeling the fresh air hitting him. Daisuke was right behind him. "We should stop round your house on the way," Daisuke said cheerfully.

Satoshi groaned in vague agreement – mornings like these weren't his strong point. He wished he'd just stayed in the comfortable bed. This week had been exhausting, the only thing keeping him going was the hope that they might switch back… a small smile flitted across his face at the thought. Then the ominous feeling of impending doom was back. School as Dark was just… tiring. Always active, always talking, always on the go.

"I wonder if this'll be the day!" Daisuke beamed up at Satoshi, "The day you guys change back."

"Sure hope so."

"Yeah…" Daisuke pouted, "I'm still not quite sure how it even happened in the first place though…"

Satoshi blushed heavily, "Um, we told you – Dark read out a poem and then collapsed, that's all."

"If you say so!" Daisuke half sang as he walked on ahead, a little miffed that he was being kept in the dark (no pun intended) but too happy to get bogged down.

Satoshi coughed, averting his eyes. Daisuke kept commenting on random things – Satoshi was quite content being silent, but all Dark's friends and family seemed to be bewilderingly social. He wasn't quite sure what to say to all of Daisuke conversation-starters, but he just nodded and smiled, picking up his pace slightly.

"Da-rk!" A loud voice sounded from behind the two boys, who presently turned around to see a grinning Risa. "I'm glad I caught you!" She walked up to Dark, swaying her hips as she walked and pulling her most adorable pout, "It feels like we haven't talked in ages!"

"Umm… yeah."

"So how have you been?" She giggled.

"… Good."

"What have you been up to?"

"… Nothing much."

She cocked her head in mild confusion, studying Dark, "You seem different," She smiled.

"… Thank you?"

She chuckled again, "Are you guys on your way to school?"

Daisuke, who had been smiling in the background, cut in. "No, actually, we're just on our way to Satoshi's house."

"Oh really?"

"… Yeah." Satoshi mumbled.

"It seems you guys have been hanging out more – I swear you were like, mortal enemies before!"

"… Oh."

She tilted her head again, "You seem quiet – are you feeling okay?" She frowned, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm fine," He moved away from her touch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Daisuke smiled, "Okay – I guess we better get going then, if we're going to catch Krad and Satoshi!" He beamed, "Nice seeing you Risa!" He gave her a wave as they departed.

"See you at school Dark!" Risa called after them in a sing-song voice, waving back.

Satoshi sped up, hoping for no more greetings from Dark's many admirers. They were scary, that much was established.

* * *

So yeah! There you have it! … But what's gunna happen tonight? O.o 

Please leave a review on your way out, I love to hear what you guys think… and it makes me write faster… ::hint hint:: XDXD

I hope you liked it xXx

See you soon – with chapter six!

As always – thank you for reading!

Lotsa love from

Kat x


	6. Bored

Hellooo!!

First off… sorry for not updating in yonks – I've been tied down with GCSE's and exams and all that malarkey. I'm in the midst of them right now, but I decided I missed writing this story too much to leave it any longer XD

And thank you for the lovely reviews!! They mean the world to me!

So yeah! Here's Chapter six! I hope you like it x

* * *

Dark replaced the phone on the table with a triumphant smile. No school was a genuine blessing and he wasn't about to let something so meagre as pain phase his now entirely free day. Although, saying that… his food was really beginning to ache. He flopped down onto his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Krad, where do you keep the bandages and stuff?"

"Bathroom," Krad mumbled, "Did you say I was staying off from school as well?" He asked threateningly.

"Of course I did! I said that you were going to help me because I'm indisposed," Dark grinned at what he supposed must be Krad, "Now you can get those bandages, yeah?"

Krad growled, "If you think I'm going to spend all day waiting on you, you've got another thing coming," The blonde angel walked past Dark, intentionally shoving his painful foot as he passed.

Dark shot up from where he had been previously lying down, enjoying the prospect of no school, and yelled in pain. "I need a freaking hospital!"

"No you don't."

"YES I DO!" Dark roared, clutching said foot, rocking backwards and forwards in agony.

Before the two angels could yell anymore, the doorbell rang. Krad looked torn between roaring at Dark again or answering the door to a possible-Satoshi. In the end, he gave up in favour of seeing his much-missed tamer.

"Sato-kun!" Krad growled, "Please come back, Dark's being unbearable!"

Satoshi took a very obvious but not all that intentional step backwards when he saw a very annoyed and possessive Krad in the door way. "Umm… we… we came round to see if you were ready for school…" He mumbled.

"Are we early?" Daisuke chirped in, standing behind Satoshi, having to jump up to be seen behind Dark's tall form.

"No! And I'm not going to school! Not now! Not ever! I'm bleeding to death!" A rather annoyed yell came from inside the small apartment. Satoshi and Daisuke looked at Krad accusingly.

"What happened?" Daisuke had to stifle a chuckle. The thought of Dark and Krad sharing a house still brought endless amounts of amusement to the redhead.

"Dark managed to step on your glasses and cut a hole in your foot, Satoshi," Krad said mournfully.

"Because _someone_ wouldn't help me look for the stupid glasses!" Dark shot back aggressively, appearing from the bedroom and limping down the corridor to the doorway, dragging his injured foot along the floor, over dramatising every little twinge of pain.

"You broke my glasses?" Satoshi repeated, a little put out. He'd never considered himself being at all materialistic at all, but then again, he'd never managed to break his glasses.

Dark looked uncomfortable, "It wasn't my fault, I couldn't see and they were on the floor and… I'm sorry…"

They all stared, unbelieving, at Dark. Chins fell to the floor. Daisuke could actually count the times Dark had apologized on one hand.

Satoshi shook his head, "It doesn't matter… but… what happened to my foot?" Satoshi looked at his frail body; it was like looking in a mirror. There was a small trail of blood down the corridor, leading to Dark.

Dark lifted the foot in question up slightly, so the gash on the bottom of the foot could be seen. It didn't look that deep, but it sure as hell hurt. Dark sighed, putting a hand on the wall to steady himself.

"It looks painful, are you alright?" Daisuke questioned.

"No." Dark mumbled, brow furrowed, arms crossed, determined to make as bigger deal out of this as humanly possible. Krad was at fault here – he hadn't helped him look for the stupid glasses.

"And now Satoshi's gunna have this," Krad gestured to the foot, "To deal with when he gets back in his own body!"

"Not my fault!" Dark roared.

Then Dark watched Satoshi cringe as his rather loud shout attracted many curious and annoyed looks from people walking by on the street. It then occurred to him that they were still standing the doorway. As nice as it was for Satoshi's neighbours to hear all about their odd predicament, they better get inside, "Whatever, I need to lay down," He mimed fainting before hobbling down the corridor into the privacy of Satoshi's small apartment. He flopped down on the sofa, hand over his eyes.

The other three followed suit. Daisuke sighed as he saw Dark in exasperation.

"What's the matter, Dai, do you miss me?" Dark asked sarcastically, grinning.

"You can have him back," Krad mumbled, glaring fixedly at Dark.

Satoshi shifted his weight from foot to foot, slightly at odds as to what to do. Presently, he was kind of embarrassed at the fact that Dark was parading Satoshi's own body around like no tomorrow. Satoshi had always been one to dress appropriately, but this undermined any dignity and certainly left nothing to the imagination.

Daisuke seemed to be sharing his somewhat prude thought pattern, "Dark, put some clothes on." The redhead ordered.

Dark rolled his eyes (something that still looked very odd when transposed onto Satoshi's features), "Fine…" Dark whined, sitting up and hobbling dramatically over to Satoshi's bedroom to collect the clothing. He moaned and complained all the way into the bedroom until realising that the others were probably sick of it by now. Satoshi's face swam into Dark's mind. Dark scowled at his new found compassion and started rummaging through Satoshi's wardrobe. He selected a pair of comfy-looking jeans and a blue t-shirt, tugged them on, avoiding the near-fatal wound.

Dark limped back to the living room where he'd left the others, but found it empty. He was just about ready to crash out on the sofa (it had been a really exhausting week, Dark consoled himself) when he heard his name from the kitchen.

"How is Dark then?" Daisuke's questioning voice sounded sweetly.

"Annoyingly brutish as always," Krad answered.

Dark put on his angriest face and stormed into the kitchen as fast as he could with his throbbing foot, "I am not annoying and I am certainly not the least _brutish_ – and that was a bit rich coming from _you_," Dark growled at the offending speaker; Krad. The blond angel glared right back at him.

Daisuke and Satoshi were both leaning on the counter, sipping some coffee. "How's your foot then?" Daisuke looked at Dark's foot with great concern.

"I already told you," Dark wailed, "I need a hospital – I'm bleeding to death over here while you enjoy your stinking coffee!" He pouted sarcastically.

"Good to know," Satoshi voiced.

Blood rose to Dark cheeks and he looked away immediately, suddenly becoming very interested in the coffee machine.

"Do you need bandages or something?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes! Yes I do," Dark mumbled, "I've been trying to tell that to _that,_" He gestured to Krad, "all morning, but he hasn't listened to me." Dark sniffed mockingly.

Krad gave Dark another glare before throwing a pleading look to his former-tamer, "Please come back, Sato-kun."

Satoshi shifted uncomfortably before Daisuke smiled and asked him where he kept the bandages.

A few minutes later, Dark had a soft cushion of bandages around the wound, which made a huge difference to his pain levels. "That's so much better…" Dark sighed contentedly, leaning back on the sofa he was now laying on. "SO…" He looked around at the circle of people around him, then glanced at the closest clock, "There's not much point you guys going to school now…" It was exactly 20 minutes past the first bell, "I vote you guys should call in sick and stay here!" Dark finished his speech with a huge grin.

Krad turned to Satoshi, a desperate look in his eyes, "Please, Sato-kun, please – don't leave me alone with him!"

Satoshi let out a sigh of exhaustion. He didn't know how the two angels had survived this long together without slaughtering each other or themselves. "Fine. I don't want to go to school anyway. You're very tiring to be, you know." Satoshi mumbled.

"Tell me about it!" Dark exclaimed, grinning, "It's even exhausting _not _to be me!"

Satoshi let a smile slip.

-

Krad grumbled and groaned at the thought of having Dark around all day. At least at school he could avoid him. Dark was just exhausting. Krad enjoyed relaxing at the end of the day, but Dark was always bouncing around, always needing something to do, something to entertain him. Dark always needed someone to be with him, to keep him company and Krad prized himself on having his personal space. This last week had been nothing short of torture – Dark was around every corner – whining, talking, arguing, grinning… That boy had so many emotions it was hard to keep up.

Satoshi was at the opposite end of the spectrum, quiet, calm, collected… he'd missed the comfortable silence that had been broken and twisted by Dark.

Krad smirked. Dark was way more childish and immature than he'd deluded himself into believing… They'd all reached the stage in their lives where they liked to be seen as adult and responsible, it would really annoy Dark to have Krad tell him just how child-like, bubbly, and _weak_ Dark really was.

He was just about to tell Dark just that when Daisuke cut across his thoughts, "So what do you think we should do today?"

"I need to be hospitalized!" Dark furrowed his brow and crossed his arms.

Krad had to keep himself from laughing at Dark's expense (he didn't want another fight) as Dark just confirmed his thoughts. "Cry baby."

"Hey!" Dark yelled, "You would be in pain too if you stepped on a freaking _glass_!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't moan about it."

"I'm not moaning," Dark snapped defensively.

"Great."

"Good."

Daisuke shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked at the two angels glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. "Seriously, what should we do today?"

Dark shrugged, still glaring at Krad, "I wanna go home."

"It _is_ nice being back here," Satoshi commented dryly.

"Stay," Krad said desperately. It was tiring just to _glare_ at Dark now – he didn't know where Dark got all his energy from… Krad blamed coffee.

-

Satoshi sat down on the sofa next to a very clingy Krad. About half the day was gone now and it was like being in the middle of a battlefield. Dark and Krad were relentless. He couldn't actually imagine what it would be like to be them, it was draining just being in the midst of it. Every one seemed to be tired today, Satoshi decided, but Dark and Krad couldn't let themselves relax when they were in the same room. He'd hinted many a time that it would be good if they could simply go into separate rooms – preferably on the opposite sides of the world – but Satoshi had long since given up. It was like one giant competition; neither could let themselves lose. Daisuke seemed quite content watching the whole show, chuckling to himself, but this whole thing was making Satoshi quite uncomfortable.

Satoshi was quite used to being uncomfortable and awkward, he was that type of person who was very tricky to calm down and relax, but this must be his absolute limit.

He didn't know why, but Dark and Krad fighting made him so tense and agitated. Granted, anybody fighting made him irritable, but Dark and Krad were about to drive him crazy. It was just so _distressing_ watching them.

He needed to do something, but he had no idea what. There must be some sort of activity where he would feel more at ease… He riffled through all the possibilities but came up with nothing. He sighed dejectedly; they were supposed to be in school (don't bunk of school kiddies! These guys are only doing it 'cause it's sorta relevant to the plot… in some way or another…!) so it was pushing their luck to go outside and Dark would complain about his foot continuously, not that he wasn't doing that already…

That thought brought a smile to Satoshi's face.

"I'm so bored…" Dark sighed heavily, stretching out on the sofa leisurely. "There's nothing to do!"

"Maybe we could think of something if you stopped complaining," Krad raised his voice, meeting Dark's glare with a cold contempt.

"I'm not complaining," Dark ran a hand through his blue hair, then paused, "… Am I?"

Daisuke smiled softly, "You kind of are…"

Dark tilted his nose upwards, "Well I think I'm entitled to it! I'm blind!"

"What are you trying to say about Satoshi?!" Krad growled – Krad had seemingly taken it upon himself to defend Satoshi even when there was nothing offensive being said. Satoshi sighed.

"I wasn't saying anything about Satoshi!!" Dark yelled, his voice breaking. He looked to Satoshi, "How do you live with him?" He asked with complete sincerity.

Satoshi tried to brush the comment off, knowing very well that if he answered that question he'd have a distraught and possibly tearful Krad to deal with. But the thing that worried him was the blush that was creeping across his normally stoic (or stoic when he was in his own form) face that seemed to make an appearance every time Dark gave him the slightest bit of attention. It was infuriating, really. He now treated it as a reflex action – it must be something to do with that damn spell… everything seemed to be pegged down to that spell now.

There was still hope though! Satoshi thought incredulously – they could change back this evening.

There was still hope.

-

So… bored. _So_ bored! Dark threw his head backwards, resting it on the back of the arm chair he'd been sitting in for the last decade or so… in retrospect, it had only been a mere half hour, but he was losing all concepts of time now. He thought that much was allowed. So… bored. There was nothing to do! He needed to do something, anything, to take his mind off this boredom.

"I'm bored!" Dark moaned again, for what must have been the millionth time.

Dark watched as Krad battled with himself to stay quiet.

"I'm _bored_!" A million and one.

Daisuke sighed. Krad shook with repressed anger. Satoshi closed his eyes in what seemed like slight aggravation.

Slight aggravation wasn't good.

The room was like a sauna. Dark groaned. Why was it so warm?! The still air seemed to burn in the heat of the sun. It wasn't like the previous week had been particularly hot or cold, this day was just the extreme. "It's so hot…" Dark mimed panting.

"I know," Daisuke commented, "Do you think it's something to do with you guys?" He looked pointedly at Satoshi and Dark.

"What?" Dark furrowed his brow, "Don't blame this freak weather on me!" He let a smirk slip, "I mean, I know I'm hot – even in this form – but not even I could make this happen," he gestured vaguely at the window and the blazing sun that hung in the sky.

Krad rolled his eyes where as Daisuke chuckled, "No," He shook his head, fiery hair swaying, "The spell."

Satoshi shrugged, "It's a possibility. We can't say anything for sure, we don't really understand any of this."

Dark grinned at him, "We sure as hell understand that there's a possibility of changing back today!"

Satoshi smiled wearily. Krad pretended to shield his eyes from the sheer enthusiasm Dark was radiating.

Dark sighed, looking out the window again. The sun was still sat there, plain as day. Maybe it was something to do with them – he had no idea. He didn't really get a single thing about this anymore, but instead of confusing himself with it, he just accepted it rather than giving himself a headache.

Sometimes simply not thinking about things was best.

* * *

… I hope you liked it, despite the utter lack of story line and romance and anything else you could possibly want in a story XD I was kinda bored… but it's a nice lead up for the next chapter!

The next chapter, chappie seven, will be the last chapter for this odd fic :o – I've got everything planned, I'm just not sure when I'm gunna be able to type it up and stuff.

… Want a little sneak peak at what's gunna happen? Okay – this is a little snippet of the description of the story FeatheryFear wanted! (Remember, the general idea for the story was FeatheryFear's!):

_Later that night, they confess each other feelings and kissed. And POOF!_

Okaay, I'll leave you with that … and see you soon!

Please leave a review, I'd absolutely love to know what you think!

Lotsa love from

Kat xx


End file.
